finister2fandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Riddle
Portrayed by: * - Biology Appearence . Personality Molly has shown herself to be a sweet, gentle and sympathetic young woman, who was quick to adapt despite being thrown into strange events. However, she also possessed her mother's acerbic wit and was not hesitant to use it when she felt the need. She fell easily into the role of the Doctor's companion and showed bravery while facing various alien threats. It is also obvious that she cared deeply about the Doctor, although she originally denied any sexual or romantic feelings towards him despite indications to the contrary on several occasions. During her travels with the Fifth Doctor, Molly developed a crush on him and always wondered if the Doctor liked her as much. In The Year That Never Was, Molly admitted that she loved the Doctor, but after the Master's defeat, Molly wanted to stay with her family to recover and eventually lost romantic feelings for him. Molly has been willing to call the Doctor out when he's wrong or stepped over the line. When the Fourth Doctor brushed aside the danger that Judy was in when faced with a Racso, Molly reminded him that the woman he was discussing was also her mother. Likewise, she was horrified at the idea that the Doctor would allow the Wyneths to use human corpses as a vessel for their consciousness. The Doctor's failure to listen to Molly's human plea of respect for their dead lead to at least two people to be killed when the Wyneths turned out to be malicious. Abilities . Weakness . History . Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 1 *"And So It Begins" *"Platform One" *"The Crippingwell Horror" *"Aliens in Downing Street" / "10 Downing Street" *"The Toltem" *"The Darker Side" *"Living History" *"I am a Toltem" *"Life on Mars" *"A Genesis of Time Travellers" *"The Blitz" / "The Time Agent" *"Dinner With a Racso" *"The Highest Science" *"The Alliance" *"Keys" *"Love and War" *"Gameshow World" / "The Last Day" Time and Space: Series 2 *"Born Again on Christmas" *"The New Doctor" *"The Doctor and the Eocenes" *"Night of the Wolf" *"Mother of Mine" *"Black Ops" *"Creation of the Toltems" *"Cybus Industries" / "Rise of the Cybusmen" *"Blind Man's Bluff" *"Worlds Collide" *"Reef Station One" *"The Battle of Two Time Lords" *"The Body Bank" *"Invasion of the Plagued Men" *"Storm Over Avallion" *"Xeraphin" *"Mystery of the Glasshouse" *"The Walls" *"Welcome to Excalibur" / "The Battle of Canary Wharf" Excalibur: Series 1 *"New Girl" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" *"Blink of an Eye" *"Drink It" *"Prisoner of the Extronos" *"Secret of the Loch" *"Too Clever By Far" *"A New York Story" / "The Final Experiment" *"The Stuff of Legends" / "Myths and Legends" *"Forever After" *"Sting of the Taucetis" *"The Quest" *"Strange Matter" *"Rebirth" *"A Tauceti Christmas" *"The Demon" *"The Sea Monsters" *"Blood Hunt" *"The Favone Mystery" / "The Heartbeat of a Time Lord" Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" *"The Doctor's Death" *"Defending the Earth" / "The Parting of Ways" Time and Space: Series 5 *"The Final Day of the Doctor" Trivia *. Category:Companions of the Fourth Doctor Category:Companions of the Fifth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Portreeve Category:Children of Time